Lucine Odair and the 72nd Hunger Game
by ecl1ps3
Summary: Finnick Odair was reaped at the age of 14 for the 65th Hunger games. Five years later Annie Cresta was reaped. Now the 72nd Hunger games will once again ripped one of his precious people away. Will Lucine Odair, Finnick only sister and family, be able to win and conquer the odds which were never in their favor and return to her brother's side. Brotherly!Finnick, Pre-HungerGame


Hi everyone, welcome to my first hunger game fic. Catching fire just lit my muse and I'm just trying this out and see how you guys react to this story. This first chapter is boring because I need to explain some things, but the next chapter will be more exciting as well. Feel free to give me comments and critiques just don't be mean…Also if you want to give me ideas please PM me!

* * *

It's funny how the Capitol famous quote is "Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be ever in your favor" when the truth is that the odds are never in our favor.

I was five when my brother, Finnick Odair, was reaped for the 65th hunger games. I remembered crying into his chest and begging him not go and leave me. He tried his best to smile and cheer me up, saying that he will win and he will come back home to me. Before I reply him, I was ripped away from him. For days, I cried and stayed in his room, never daring to watch the game in fear that I would see his death.

After two weeks, my beloved brother fulfills his promise and return to district 4 as victor. Five years later, he met the love of his life, Annie Cresta, when he became his mentor for her game. I knew Annie, as she is one of the people that took care of me while my brother is absent and I could not be happier when I see both of them together. Sadly after Annie's game, she becomes unstable. Now, just when we thought the four of us, Me, Finnick, Annie, and Mags would have a live together, it spirals out of control when my name was called for the 72 hunger games.

Today is the day where no one would ever wanted to exist, the reaping day. The atmosphere in the house is tense; Annie and Finnick are lounging on the sofa, while Mags occupy herself in the kitchen. Breakfast is quiet and finally the time arrive where I have to go and attend the reaping ceremony. Mags, Annie, and Finnick hug me.

Soon all the children are line up perfectly and on the podium stood a woman with a heavy makeup, clearly from the Capitol.I turn deaf once the speech starts and focus on my brother who is also standing on the podium, as he is the mentor for the tributes.

Its funny how two little words could change your life and Fify, escort for district four, did just that.

"Now it's time to pick the tribute." She walks to her left, the women bowl, " Ladies first."

She pick one card and unfold it, "Lucine Odair."

With that my world shatters, the noise around me buzz, my breath quickens, and no one would volunteer for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finnick trying to hold his composure, but his eyes betrays him, He is terrified.

I don't know where I got this courage from but I smiled at him, and although my legs are heavy as hell, I was walking with my head held high. Fify took my arm and present me to my peers, then she took the boys name, Joshua Flemming. He is older by 3 years, he smile at me gently and I smile back.

We are taken to a room, where family and friends could visit. Mags and Annie came, they were sobbing and crying. I only have two friends and they too came crying. Finally my beloved brother came, and that's when the dam breaks.

I rushed into him and cried, He hugs me gently and whispers, " Calm down little moon, please don't cry." He lower himself to one knee and wipe my face.

" Please brother, what should I do." I sob, "I'm not as strong as you, I could not kill this me please, what should I do..."

Finnick doesn't answer me, he continue to stare at my face, trying his best also not to cry. "You are strong my little moon, you will win this, I will help you, and you will win this and come home to me and annie, alright." He looks at me determinedly.

Once again before I could say anything, a peacekeeper came in and told finnick to go. Finnick assure me that we will meet on the train.

On the way to the capitol, Finnick share survival story to both Joshua and me. Joshua and I in turn grew closer. In the capitol, our makeup team greets us, and immediately we are taken to the "cleaning" room.

My stylist's name is Flavious, surprise to say he is very kind. He makes me feel comfortable and did not over-dress me.

"You are very beautiful Lucine, don't let anyone else say otherwise." Flavious grin, "You are ready."

My dress is simple white dress with pearls trickles down from the ornament of my hair to my feet, making me looks ethereal. My brother jokingly said, "You are beautiful my moon, If you are not my sister, I would have make you my bride." He winks at me, his gesture makes me laugh and relax. I heard a gasp and turn around to see my partner Joshua with his mouth slightly open. Joshua costume is a simple shirt half-way unbutton, broken white slacks and a see-through cape with pearls.

He smiled and come towards me, "Woah, you are different." He said with a bluch coloring his cheek.

I smiled shyly at him, "You are handsome as well in that outfit."This caused him to laugh, and I find that I quite like him.

Finnick grin at our interaction and then shoves us towards the carriage, he gives his thumbs-up and wink, then he left.

The trumpet sounds marks our parade. Joshua and I hold our hands together and hold our head high.

So it begins.

* * *

Well that's that chapter 1, hopefully it's not too bad, I promise the 2nd one will be longer and more exciting!


End file.
